FOREVER AND ALWAYS : A PREQUEL TO BROKEN ARROW
by amy conner
Summary: Damon meets Elena for the first time at his house . How does that affect his , cold & calculating , crazy heart ? Damon Salvatore's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever And Always: A Prequel To Broken Arrow **_

"_When she walked in through that door, the very first time; my heart had stood still. It couldn't be , it wasn't possible ; but then , if vampires were real , what stopped Katherine from being one too ! ? . Only, she wasn't. She wasn't Katherine, just a doppelganger; and her name was Elena. From the moment she walked in , I was aware of three things , her incredible essence , that she was in love with my brother ; and from the way my undead heart beat seeing her : I knew I was in trouble. I was already defeated, in an un-winnable battle; and the game hadn't started yet. _

_My heart had skipped a beat, and my whole body had burned with desire, a desire I hadn't felt in years; decades actually. All I wanted, at that point was to run across the room, hold her, and kiss her , furiously ; as if it were my right to assault every bit of her mouth , with a hurried intensity. I wanted to tilt her head, just a little , so that she could bear into my dark eyes, loose herself in them and I could so the same : in her own two abyss of enchantment. My thirst had been unbearable then. I knew only one thing could quench it- blood of my enchanting maiden. I wanted to sink in her body, and draw drops, making her mine & mine only. _

_I remember how I scoffed at Bella , and at Edward ; for being so whipped , but one look at her receding back , and I knew I was going to be her slave for ever . It's ironical, because, in my case, forever literally meant forever: eternity._

_Too bad she was in love with the wrong brother. I believe she met him at the wrong time, and wrong place. There was no way; she wasn't destined not to become my princess of darkness. I could offer her things, fantasies my vanilla brother can only dream off. One kiss, one bite on her white throat, and she could forget all her worries. Too bad, she still viewed me as Stefan's homicidal older brother. She wasn't far off the mark though; I was the most dangerous thing, she is likely to encounter, in her life. But I was also perhaps the only one, who would willingly let them stake me; just for the sake of my princess of darkness. Well! This wasn't over. Only time will tell which brother she is meant to be with. One fact about Damon Salvatore: he doesn't like to loose. This time I won't make the same mistake, as I did with Katherine. I, foolishly let Stefan play with me, I let him be a competitor; never thinking for a moment, he could actually beat me. But things will be different mow. I can't loose Elena, my soul mate. I will make Elena, my princess of darkness: whatever it took. _

_Whatever the cost!"_

_**Damon Salvatore's P.O.V **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Forever and always: chapter 2_

"_Elena, Elena, Elena. I wish I could write you poetry, write verses in your praise; exult your beauty. I wish I could speak eloquent Latin, recite from classics. I wish I could use sappy lines, and compare you to Helen of troy; which btw is another form of your name. I wish I could do all of those. But I can't. All I know, all I can offer, is my blood, in exchange; if you will have me. I wish I were a song bird. I could sing soft melodies, sitting on the branches outside your window. I wish I could see your smiling face, radiant like sunshine, gleaming with hope & promise every day. But I am not, not even a humming bird. I am but a crow that scared you, the first day we met. My voice isn't pure. My body is black, as my soul. It's ironic, that I should turn into a bird signifying my own darkness: a black crow. I hope you could see though; I loved you from the day we met, the moment I felt my heart beat inside my chest. It hadn't happened in years. Elena, I wish I could scream & you could hear my pain. It's so excruciating, sometimes I wonder, why it doesn't kill me. More agony awaits me, for I have sinned. I know my little incumbent brother appreciates you, appreciates the inherent good in you. I am aware I am but a grim, a menace that could corrupt you. I can't give you the gift of morning sun. I am a creature of darkness, you are my princess. I could only offer you; a part of me, that's still human, knowing it's not much. It's not enough. But the longing doesn't cease. The pain doesn't go away. I have tried to drown myself, feeding off blood & booze. But even my dazed nightmares wouldn't leave me. It kills me, to see you with Stefan, laughing, joking with him. Is it wrong to want a part of that? Elena, why did you have to come, wreck my half a life, like some apparition from my past; I can't get away! I am doomed. How can I make you mine? I threatened you, bit you, and exchanged blood. But do I have your heart? You don't want my fantasies, the dreams. You don't want me. What's going to stop me from killing some more people? Why stop feeding off human blood? Where is the inspiration: My muse? I am what I am. You won't accept the human in me. Then I will be the monster, the world wants me to be. I will hunt, kill, and hunt again. I am a predator. Elena... I could have been the human I was once; I could have been ..., for you ... For you Elena... "_

_Damon Salvatore's P.O.V _


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and always: chapter 3 **

I didn't expect her to come. I didn't expect her to respond, to anything I had to say. I knew everything was futile. My advances, my overtures would all go in vain. But that didn't matter. It became almost a necessity, that I told her, how I really felt. I didn't want her to live in gross misunderstanding that Damon Salvatore was but a passive onlooker. I knew it was going to hurt her. I knew she was fond of me, in her own weird way. In her very own, humane way, she was fiercely protective of me. I guess she was the only one, who really saw, what was really underneath my self: what I portrayed was all a façade. She saw in me, something more than a mere monster. But I doubt she sees the human heart that beats for her. It's imperative she saw it now.

But I didn't expect her to come. She walked in through the door, a slight curled up smile on her face. It made my heart sink in horror. She looked so fey. Some was, expecting something to happen. Her hair, always the color of eternal midnight, hung loosely around her precious neck. For the first time, my fangs didn't tickle. My eyes didn't even stray towards her throat. Her essence was different. It was so unusual, my nose tickled. But somehow, I missed its significance. All I wanted to stare in, the blueness of her lapis lazulis and drown myself there, dying happily . It sounds corny, but that's exactly how I felt.

'Damon" she cooed, walking towards me, in her easy, catlike steps. I almost melted. I didn't even realize, when her lips met mine, crushing them together. I grasped for breath, just for a moment, then grabbed her waist, and whirled her round. We crushed in the wall together, her back against its crimson tiles. I was hungry now. I looked at her luscious mouth and my thirst soared up. The time stood still as we kissed and kissed and the world, dissolved round us.

_**Damon Salvatore's p.o.v **_


	4. Chapter 4

It was weird. I always was my most, vulnerable self around her. I found my heart melting at her very words. She didn't mean to be deliberately seductive. She didn't mean to lure me, into believing anything I didn't want to believe. It was only that, Her voice was enough to make me lose , any sense of reality. That's exactly what happened here. I stumbled on my feet , trying to hold on to the trajectory of her voice ; to afraid to let it go , lest I should lose it. I looked at her, my eyes burning with some unresolved emotion, while every inch of my body lusted with a strange sense of desire. I moved an inch closer, closing in the few feet of distance that separated us, and dared to cup her face, with my bare hands. It would sound odd; I feared my skin would burn at her touch, the skin of a sinner. But nothing happened. An odd sense of calm engulfed me as my mouth and all my senses eased their way into hers.

I could only hear her moan.

The moments passed, as flashes of my memories went gliding by. I wasn't sure they even existed. I was pretty sure , they were figment of my imagination. It was only in my dreams , I had fantasized about being with Elena , being this close, share a part of me , that was still human. No, I knew it was a dream. But it was a pleasant one. I looked up at her , searching for the same heat in her eyes. But something didn't feel right. Her eyes weren't glowing as I hoped , it would. Her lips weren't swollen from the kiss. It was suppose to. I cocked my head , still confused at looked at her closely. The distance hadn't shortened at all. She was standing , where she had been , her eyes looked like stone.

Was I imagination it? All The moments of passion, Were they all a hallucination? She didn't call out my name? what did happen here ? I stared at her , agape, my undead hear beating faster than usual.

"Damon" she said quietly. At least I got that part right.

"I understand you, your feelings for me. I know it keeps you human. But there can't be any _us _Damon. It's always going to be Stefan" .

It's always going to be Stefan, always, always, always going to be Stefan.


End file.
